1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surface coverings, particularly surface coverings having a natural appearance. The present invention further relates to methods of making these types of surface coverings.
2. Description of the Related Art
A growing consumer preference for natural materials or xe2x80x9clooksxe2x80x9d simulated to natural wood, stone, marble, brick, and granite now exists for all types of surface coverings such as flooring. The perception of natural flooring, for instance, at an inexpensive price provides a high value, acceptable style, and luxury appearance.
The natural look of resilient vinyl floorings, for instance, made by gravure printing in conjunction with chemical embossing technology, does not quite impart the realistic appearance of true wood, stone, and the like. The subtle texture of wood grains and stone cannot be achieved by chemical embossing technology which develops the texture by reacting the inhibitor in the ink with a blow agent added in a pre-gel layer under heat and during a fusion process. In general, the texture created by the chemical embossing technique does not have a well-defined sharpness of real, natural products. In other words, chemical embossing has the disadvantage of being capable of making only rounded edges and there is great difficulty in controlling the depth of the embossing. In addition, this process leads to a texture which is too deep to be realistic. Mechanical embossing, on the other hand, is capable of reproducing the subtile, sharp, and shallow textures of natural wood, stone, marble, brick, etc. However, embossing in register with the printed design is very difficult with mechanical embossing.
Accordingly, there is a need for surface coverings having a realistic, natural xe2x80x9clookxe2x80x9d or appearance of wood, stone, marble, granite, or brick and methods of making the same.
A feature of the present invention is to provide a surface covering having a design, such as, for example natural wood, stone, marble, granite, or brick, appearance which is realistic in appearance. A further feature of the present invention is to provide a method of making such a surface covering.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the present invention. The objectives and other advantages of the present invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the written description including the appended claims.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the present invention relates to a surface covering having a backing layer and a foam layer located on top of the backing layer. Further, a design layer having a design is located on top of the foam layer. At least one element of the design on the design layer is chemically embossed. A wear layer, located on top of the design layer, is mechanically embossed with a surface texture when the wear layer is in a softened state. The foam layer may or may not be mechanically embossed. Finally, a top coat may be located on top of the embossed wear layer.
The present invention further relates to a surface covering having a natural wood, stone, marble, granite, or brick appearance. This surface covering has a backing layer, a foam layer located on top of the backing layer, and a design layer. The design layer has a design of wood, stone, marble, granite, or brick. This design layer is located on top of the foam layer and the design has chemically embossed joint or grout lines, which simulate such features found in natural surfaces where wood, stone, marble, granite, or brick are formed as surfaces for floors, for example. In addition, a wear layer, located on top of the design layer, is mechanically embossed with a surface texture of natural wood, stone, marble, granite, or brick after the wear layer has been softened. The foam layer may or may not be mechanically embossed. Finally, a top coat may be located on top of the embossed wear layer.
The present invention also relates to a method for making a surface covering, preferably having a natural wood, stone, marble, granite, or brick appearance. The method includes the steps of providing a surface covering having a backing layer, a foamable layer located on top of the backing layer, and a design layer located on top of the foamable layer. The design layer preferably has a design of a wood, stone, marble, granite, or brick. A portion of the design in the design layer is printed with a retarder composition. In the preferred embodiment, the design that is printed with the retarder composition is joint or grout lines. A wear layer is then provided on top of the design layer and subjected to curing to cure the wear layer and expand the foamable layer, thus chemically embossing areas which have been printed with the retarder composition. For purposes of the present invention, xe2x80x9ccuringxe2x80x9d is also known in the art as xe2x80x9cfusing.xe2x80x9d After curing the wear layer, it is permitted to obtain ambient temperature. This cooled product is then subjected to a sufficient temperature to soften the cured wear layer, preferably by heating the top surface of the cured and cooled wear layer. After it has been softened, the wear layer is mechanically embossed while it is in the softened state. In particular, the wear layer is mechanically embossed with a surface texture, for example, of wood, stone, marble, granite or brick and the foam layer may or may not be mechanically embossed depending on the embossed design and the pressure applied to the wear layer.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the chemical embossing of the joint or grout lines is deeper than that of the portions of the surface covering which have only been mechanically embossed. In this way, the surface texture created by the mechanical embossing is limited to the raised areas. These raised areas are the design elements of wood, stone, marble, granite, or brick, which are joined together by the joint or grout lines. Thus, the surface covering of the invention, which does not include mechanically embossed surface texture in the joint or grout lines, has the appearance of mechanical embossing in register, but is created without the technical difficulties associated with registering mechanical embossing. Finally, in the preferred embodiment, a top coat is provided on top of the embossed wear layer.
It is to be understood that the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are intended to provide further explanation of the present invention, as claimed.